With the development of the Internet and informatization, users would apply information in different service platforms when conducting daily businesses, such as online shopping, online behaviors, financial services, insurance services, and the like. When carrying out these services, different service platforms would also record and accumulate user information accordingly, including service execution records and user behavior information derived therefrom.
Different types of service platforms constantly accumulate, respectively, user data information in different aspects. For example, service platforms of some e-commerce platforms constantly collect users' shopping and consumption information, service platforms of some other search engines constantly collect users' search information, while service platforms of some other financial management platforms collect users' deposit and financial management information. The same user entity would have different accounts on websites of different types of service platforms that collect different information. How to associate user information of the same user on different service platforms, how to pass user data between different service platforms, and how to achieve user behavior information sharing are very valuable and yet very difficult to be done.
However, due to the presence of a number of hurdles, such as user recognition, information interaction, categorized statistics, and the like, there is no solution in current technologies that can pass user behavior information with respect to the same user entity between different service platforms to share the user behavior information.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in current technologies to find a solution that can pass user behavior information with respect to the same user entity between different service platforms to share the user behavior information.